13th January 2015
Moira is irritated to find Charity already waiting at the hospital. Sam discoversSamson's birthday card with money from his uncle and aunt in as disappeared.Zak, Lisa and Sam suspect Belle but she denies it. Cain's taken through for his operation. Lachlan tells Belle he's got a job at the shop and teases her how everyone she knows seems to end up in hospital. Belle rushes off panicked.Adam sours Aaron's mood when he informs him they won't be able to keep the scrap at the farm due to the animals. Robert tells Adam that the money for the business has been transferred. Adam's ecstatic. Pete and Ross accompany Finnto Bar West. Moira tries to get rid of Charity from the hospital but fails when the rest of the Dingles arrive. Ross gets a punch in the face when he becomes aggressive with a man he thinks is trying to chat him up but fails to notice he's sitting on his scarf. A woman comes over to him to check he's alright saying she's a nurse. Belle thinks Gemma is to blame for Cain's aneurism and begs her to let him be alright. Finn gets a shock when he notices the woman tending to Ross is Emma. Pete is angry and thinks Finn has set them up, but Emma reveals that she's been hanging around the gay bars in the area in an attempt to track him down after he stopped returning his calls. Aaron's concerned that if his and Adam's business doesn't work out it could end up costing his affair with Robert. Robert assures him that won't happen. Pete tries to convince Emma to go but she tells him she won't let him dictate what she does this time, insisting she's not going anywhere without talking to them. He walks out as Ross and Finn offer to take her back to the village. The Dingles go to visit Cain after the operation and are pleased it went well. Charity is unable to handle seeing Cain and Moira talking and quietly slips out. Finn and Ross welcome Emma into Dale View. Emma explains how she came to see them at various stages after she left, turning up in the background of a school play or football match and confirms this by referencing two occasions and showing them photographs. When they question why she left, Emma becomes emotional and makes a move to leave. Ross stops her and confirms that her suspicions of James and Moira having an affair were true. Emma's rocked. Moira confronts Charity over her odd behaviour but Charity makes her realise that due to Debbie being their daughter, Cain is also a big part of her family. Emma marches into The Woolpack, walks up to James and slaps him round the face 'Characters: ' Zak dingle Lisa Dingle Sam Dingle Belle Dingle Cain Dingle Debbie Dingle Chas Dingle 'charity Dingle ' 'Aaron Livesy ' 'Katie Sugden ' 'Robert Sugden ' 'Victoria sugden ' 'Moira dingle ' 'Adam Barton ' 'James Barton ' 'Ross Barton ' 'Pete Barton ' 'Finn Barton ' 'Emma Barton ' 'Lachlan White ' 'Kris-Lee Benzies '